Traditional internal combustion engine operation relies on an expensive valve train including valves, springs, camshafts, and associated bearings and oiling system components, all of which have a negative effect on the primary and maintenance costs and operating efficiency of an engine. Accordingly, there is a need for engine designs that reduce the losses associated with traditional valve train designs in order to increase engine efficiency.